Heartbroken
by Baybeebliss
Summary: He chose her. After all this time, he still chose her.


Title: Heartbroken

Summary: He chose her. After all this time he still chose her.

By the way, later on, I'm deleting My Best Friend's Cousin and I'll repost it. I need to edit it.

--------

"I chose Kikyo."

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes.

'_After all this time he still loves Kikyo!'_

Kagome went to the village to tell her friends that she's leaving. Then, she ran to the well, and jumped in, vowing to never return.

Meanwhile, Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha.

"You made the correct choice, Inuyasha. You did not choose my copy. She is just a worthless human."

"Shut up."

"Why? What am I saying wrong? What I said is true. Just because you chose me, she ran away. I know you love me more!"

Something in Inuyasha snapped.

"Have you ever thought that I chose you because I feel that I owe you? Unlike you, I actually feel guild and Kagome is not your copy. She is Kagome so stop calling her that! She's not selfish either. If I chose her over you, you would do the exact same thing so stop talking trash about her. You know what? I regret choosing you because I love her. You're nothing but a selfish bitch. You're nothing like Kagome and I'm going to get her back!"

"Wait Inuyasha!"

Too late, Inuyasha was gone. Kikyo fell on the floor, crying.

"What did I do wrong?"

---------

Inuyasha sat on one of the highest branches of the God tree, thinking things over

'_I should go apologize to Kagome.'_

Inuyasha ran to the well and jumped in; hoping Kagome will forgive him for this mistake. A familiar blue light surrounded him and he landed in Kagome's era. He quickly jumped out and went to Kagome's house. He quietly opened her window. A strong scent of tears hit his nose.

'_She shed all these tears because of me?' he asked himself with guilt._

He peeked inside and saw her lying on the bed. Tears stained her face. Her eyes were puffy from crying so much. He felt like someone stabbed him in the heart with a knife. She looked so broken, even in her sleep.

"Inuyasha…" she said in her sleep.

'_She's dreaming about me in her sleep?'_

A tear slid down her cheek and Inuyasha felt like someone took the knife and twisted it, causing him more pain.

'_She's crying in her sleep because of me…'_

Inuyasha wiped the tear away and her eyes fluttered open.

"Inuyasha," she said softly.

That was all she can say. She didn't know what else she can say. That and she couldn't stand it and broke down into sobs. Her eyes were filled with sadness, some anger but mostly betrayal.

"Kagome, I…" he started but Kagome cut him off.

"Why are you here? You chose Kikyo anyway!"

"I'm here because-"

"Because what? Are you here to kill me so Kikyo can get her soul back?"

"Listen Kagome, I'm sorry th-"

"Great, are you sorry because I was ever born? Are you sorry that I ever dropped in the well? I'm just her copy, I know that! Maybe Kouga was right. Maybe I should have listened to him and be with him! You betrayed me Inuyasha. After all this time…"

"No, shut up and listen to me!"

Kagome gasped and backed up slightly.

"Kagome listen, when you mentioned that wolf, I don't know…something in me snapped."

However, Kagome is still afraid. He never yelled at her like that.

'_Before I met Kagome, everyone was afraid of me and then, she changed everything. Now, the person who changed everything is terrified of me.'_

Inuyasha was hurt but he was the one to blame. He screwed up this time.

'_Everything is over now. I pushed her too far. I screwed up big time.'_

Inuyasha's cute ears are against his head and his bangs shielded his eyes. He wanted to cry.

"Kagome listen, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I know I screwed up and I can only blame myself. I understand that you probably hate me for what I did but I hope you can forgive me someday."

Inuyasha walked to the window preparing to leave.

"I want you to know that…"

'_Should I tell her?" he asked himself, 'If I don't, I might not have another chance. She probably doesn't want to see me again'_

"I love you Kagome."

Kagome's head snapped up.

'_What did he say?'_

"Bye Kagome, I won't bother you again…"

He was about to jumped out the window, leaving his love behind. His heart is practically broken but it's his own fault. Kagome is his life. Actually, Kagome **was** his life.

"Wait," Kagome said, so softly that Inuyasha can barely hear her.

Tears were streaming down her face but her eyes were different than before.

'_Did she just…?' he asked himself, turning around._

Kagome stood up but as soon as she did, she fainted. Luckily, he caught her.

'_She's really warm. She can't even take care of herself.'_

_--------_

Back in Inuyasha's time, Sango and Miroku are trying to calm Shippo down, even though Sango is crying herself and Miroku is angry at the half-demon for being stupid.

"Kagome's not come back!" Shippo wailed.

'_Inuyasha is so stupid! How could he do this to Lady Kagome?" thought Miroku._

'_I can't believe that Inuyasha chose Kikyo over Kagome. Kagome's like a sister to me and because of Inuyasha, I'll probably never see her again,' thought Sango._

_-----------_

Back in Kagome's era, Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed, holding her.

'_I wonder when I'll get the chance to hold her again…' he thought sadly._

Flashback

Kagome sat by the fire while everyone is asleep. Sango slept on the left side of the fire while Miroku sat slept on the right. Inuyasha leaned against a nearby tree, pretending to sleep.

"Achoo!" Kagome sneezed.

Inuyasha cracked an eye open.

"Achoo!"

Kagome couldn't sleep since it was cold, she's sneezing like mad and she isn't feeling very well. Inuyasha stood up, sat down beside Kagome, removed his robe of the fire rat and put it around Kagome. Then she gently put Kagome's head on his shoulder. That was how Kagome feel asleep that night. It was such a sweet moment.

End Flashback

Inuyasha sighed and placed her on the bed, under the covers. Then, he left the room. Five minutes later, he came back with a cloth and a bucket of cold water. He put the cloth in the water, twisted it so most of the water came out and placed it on her forehead. Kagome slowly went from unconscious to sleeping.

'_She looks so peaceful. Too bad I'll probably never see her again after she wakes up.'_

Inuyasha gently caressed her face but unfortunately, he woke her up. Inuyasha immediately drew back. She was confused at first but then, everything came back to her. She sat up quickly, only causing her head to spin. She put her hand to her forehead.

"Are you alright?"

"Inuyasha, did you tell the truth?"

"Huh?"

"What you said before you were about to leave."

Inuyasha can only nod. Kagome flung herself into Inuyasha's arms, leaning on this chest, listening to his heartbeat. His put his arms around her, not wanting this moment to end.

"I don't hate you," she said, "Please don't leave me…"

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha, I forgive you."

'_Am I hearing correctly?' he thought._

"I'm so sorry about before," he said, "I thought you won't ever forgive me. I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you Inuyasha. I…I love you."

'_WHAT?!'_

"I love you too."

Inuyasha leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"What about Kikyo?"

"What about her?"

"You chose her and then you suddenly came back for me…"

"I only chose her because I feel guilty but then, I regret it. I don't know what happened afterwards."

"We should go back to your era. The other are upset because I left and Miroku is probably gonna kill you. You didn't see the look on his face when I told him what happened."

"Just rest here first. When you get better, we'll go back together. I'll go make you some food and get medicine."

"You…cook? Do you even know how to?"

"Your mom showed me some stuff. Don't worry. I'll wake you up when it's ready," he said, placing her under the covers once more.

Kagome nodded and feel asleep almost instantly.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Inuyasha is trying to figure out how everything works. He forgot some of the stuff. An hour later, he successfully made soup and found the medication. When he got upstairs, Kagome woke up.

"Wow Inuyasha, I'm impressed. You actually successfully made something in my kitchen," she said, looking at the tray in Inuyasha's hands, "Wait a minute, what happened to your hand?"

There were a few marks which looked like he got burnt.

"Did you burn yourself?"

"Keh! Of course not!"

Kagome knew better than to pester him.

"Oi wench, eat up! I wanna go back to my era soon!"

Kagome took the tray out of his hands and gave him a really sweet smile. But instead of saying thank you, she said…

"SIT!"

Once again, Inuyasha met his best friend, floor. After a while, the spell wore off.

"What was that for, wench?"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha crashed into the floor again.

"For calling me wench!"

A few days later, Inuyasha stopped out of the well and went to Kaede's hut.

"I'm back!"

When he went inside, he didn't like what he saw. There, inside the hut, was Kouga the wolf demon, Shippo the fox demon, Sango the demon exterminator, Miroku the monk, Kaede the old priestess and Kirara the two-tailed cat demon. They all looked really deadly.

"Inuyasha, how could you do that to Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"She was so good to you too. Even after all those times you ran after Kikyo, she stayed by you!" said Sango.

"I miss her…!" Shippo sailed.

"I'm back!"

The people's eyes widened in surprise, other than Inuyasha, of course. Kagome walked through the door in a pair of low-rise black jeans and a red halter.

"Kagome, you're still not completely better. I don't want you to be sick again!" he said, wrapping his robe around her.

"You worry too much."

"Kagome…" Sango said, not believing that she's back.

She looked so sad when she said her goodbyes.

Flashback

Kagome ran to the village. The villagers were so surprised that the young priestess was crying to hard. She went to Kaede's hut, crying. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were wondering what's wrong.

"Kagome why are you crying?" Shippo asked, walked to face her.

"Oh Shipp," she said, hugging him, "I'm leaving."

"You're going to you era again?"

"This time, I'm not coming back."

"Kagome, why?" Shippo and Sango asked.

"He chose Kikyo. I really can't face him."

"Lazy Kagome, don't go. Inuyasha made a stupid mistake."

"I made up my mind. I'm going to leave."

They knew they couldn't change her mind.

"I'm going to miss ye child," said Kaede.

The exchanged hugs and their goodbyes and Kagome them her collection of jewel shards.

"Bye guys, I'll miss you."

She walked out of the hut and ran away.

End Flashback

"Inuyasha can you help me get my stuff?"

"Keh, whatever."

Inuyasha walked out the door, going back to the well to get her stuff. Sango and Shippo gave Kagome a hug. Then, Miroku did. One of his hands lowered to her rear. Kagome twitched. She was just gonna slap him when…

"OI MONK! WHAT YOU GOING WITH MY KAGOME?!"

Inuyasha chased Miroku outside while the others followed, laughing. Things are back to normal.


End file.
